Sweet Revenge
by Operation Paris
Summary: Ziva has a daughter, with Michael Rivkin. Ziva blames Tony for his death and runs, leaving behind her life and everyone she knew. Except her best friend. Now Ziva's daughter has her own plan for revenge on the man who killed her father. Can Ziva save him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hey there! No, sadly I do not own NCIS or anything else you recognize in here :( this is the prologue pretty much... so the first chapter will make more sense :D

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

ZivaPOV (3rd person)

Michael is dead. Her brain seemed to keep repeating the same sentence, over and over, making her want to scream. Enough was enough. She would kill Tony if she ever saw him again, leaving her with only the choice of running. Going back to Israel was out of the question, she could not subject her child to it's grandfather, Eli David. But, staying in Washington was not an option either. She drove blindly to her apartment, ignoring the shrill ringing of her phone. She stared around at the wreckage, the blood. She set her face into an unreadable mask and quickly gathered everything she could, leaving behind anything that would tie her to her past. She strode outside, slamming the door to her apartment, and her old life. She walked defeatedly to her car, coming up short when she noticed the person perched on the hood of her Mini-Cooper.

"Jenny." Ziva said with surprise, cursing herself for her lack of attention. She could not afford to be lax, wherever she went. Emotions should not, nor could, distract her.

"What are you doing Ziva?" Jenny asked, sliding easily to the ground. "You can't think that running will change anything, can you? Because I am here to tell you it won't."

"I can not stay. If I see," She paused, eyes flashing with anger, "Tony again, I will kill him. He deserves to _die_ for what he has done."

"And what is it that he has done, Ziva? Did you even ask him, or did you see what you saw and come to your own conclusion?" Jenny asked gently, trying to reason with the infuriated Ziva.

"You saw Michael, did you not? The four rounds in his chest? He should not have killed Michael, and yet, he took the shot!" Her voice rose with each word, to the point where she was yelling. "And now, because of Tony, Michael..." She paused, voice breaking, "is dead." She wiped harshly at her face with the back of her hand, attempting to force back the unwanted tears she couldn't seem to stop.

Jenny pulled Ziva into a hug despite her protests, trying to calm her by stroking her hair. "I know, I'm sorry. So, so sorry." She told her quietly, feeling the woman's tears wetting her shirt.

Ziva pulled away after a few minutes, tear tracks sparkling on her face in the harsh light of the parking lot. "I am sorry." She muttered, attempting to wipe the wetness from her cheeks.

Jenny smiled grimly at Ziva, handing her a tissue she produced from her coat pocket. "Crying is not a weakness Ziva. Sometimes, you just have to let it out. No matter what you think."

The younger woman smiled back, equally as grimly. "Thank you Jenny, for everything."

"But you're still leaving." Jenny said, the grim smile replaced by a sad one.

"I can not stay." Ziva told the red head, her face set in a cold mask, attempting to hide the pain it was causing her to leave the people she had come to think of as her family.

"I understand. Will you tell me where you're going?" Jenny asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"I do not know, but I will call you. However, you have to swear something to me." Ziva told Jenny, a serious look on her face.

"You can not tell anyone, verbally or not, where I am. For all you know, I am dead now. You have to _swear_ to me that you will not, otherwise this is the last time we will ever speak to each other."

The cold, detachment in Ziva's voice made Jenny want to cringe. Whatever demons were truly tormenting her friend were ones she wished she could take on herself. "I swear, Ziva."

Ziva nodded slightly, opening the door to her car. "Shalom Jenny."

Jenny pulled Ziva into another hug, squeezing her slightly before letting go. "Shalom Ziva. Be careful."

Ziva slammed her car door and peeled out of the parking lot, leaving Jenny standing by herself in the parking lot, praying to God that she wouldn't do something stupid.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

(1 month later)

"Shepard." Jenny Shepard said, answering her phone.

"Shalom Jen." Ziva's voice said.

"Ziva!" Jenny said loudly before clamping a hand over her mouth. "I'm glad to hear from you. How are you?"

"I am... better." Ziva told Jenny, her voice sounding tired. "And you, how are you?"

"Are you sure Ziver?" Jenny asked, adopting Jethro's nickname for his agent. She paused. "Your not drinking, are you?"

"I can no-..." She trailed off, leaving her sentence hanging. "No. I am not drinking."

"What do you mean you can't? You're not... Oh God, you are, aren't you?" Jenny asked, her eyes widened in shock.

"Yes. Three months..." Ziva trailed off again, her voice heavy with sadness.

Silence overtook the two before Jenny asked, "Do I say congratulations?"

"I do not know. I do not know what to think."

"Then, I will say congrats." Jenny said with a small smile on her face.

"I do not even know if I will keep it." Ziva stated, her voice still holding a hint of sadness.

"You will. I know you Ziver."

"I have to go, my plane leaves in five minutes." Ziva said quickly in an attempt to end the conversation.

"Ziva, wait! Where are you going?" Jenny asked in a vain attempt to locate the younger woman.

"London. I will call with an exact address when I have one. Shalom Jen."

"Shalom Ziva." Jenny said, pressing the end call button. She threw her phone down on her desk in frustration. Ziva would never have it easy, and there was nothing she could do about it. She sat down in her desk chair heavily, placing her head in her hands. Seconds later she jumped up as her door banged against the wall next to it when Leroy Jethro Gibbs strode through.

He took one look at her before saying simply, "You look like hell Jen."

"Nice to see you too, Jethro." Jenny replied sarcastically, attempting to fix a smile on her face. "I'm fine, just tired."

Gibbs rounded her desk, cupping her face in his hands. "You know, when you lie, your eye twitches. And it just did. So what's really going on Jen?"

Jenny shook her head, clenching her jaw against the waves of emotion.

Gibbs' face softened as he looked into hers. "Come on Jen, tell me."

"I can't Jethro." Jenny told him, her voice breaking as he pulled her into his arms, gripping her tightly.

"It's about Ziva, isn't it?" Gibbs asked quietly, knowing how Jenny had thought of Ziva as her daughter. He felt Jen stiffen in his arms, confirming his thoughts. "That's what I thought. We'll get her back Jen. I promise."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

(6 Months Later)

"Cynthia?" Jenny asked, sticking her head out of her door and looking at her receptionist.

"Yes Director?" Cynthia asked, looking up from her furious typing.

"How fast can you get me a ticket to London?"

Cynthia shot her a look before focusing on the computer screen in front of her. "There is a flight leaving in an hour, do you want me to book it?"

"Yes, please. I'm going to pack up my things. Please tell everyone that I am taking the next week or two off, and that I am not to be bothered. Agent Gibbs will be the standing Director." Jenny ordered, leaving the door to her office open as she jumbled her things into her bag. Quickly she left, stopping to thank her assistant. "Thank you so much Cynthia, you're a lifesaver."

"Not a problem Director. I will let Agent Gibbs know as soon as I am done here." Cynthia said, once again madly typing away.

"That won't be necessary, I will tell him myself. Thank you Cynthia. And, good luck." Jenny grinned at her last words, knowing how much Cynthia hated working for Jethro when she had been gone in France.

Cynthia grimaced at Jenny, watching her retreating form, sighing. She was not looking forward to the next few weeks.

Jenny walked down the stairs and through the bull pen, hearing Gibbs' footsteps behind her. She entered the elevator, Gibbs jumping in as the doors closed.

"Where are you going Jen?" Gibbs asked, seeing her coat and bag in hand.

"You sound like a jealous husband Jethro." Jenny said, glancing at her watch.

"Just answer the question Jenny." Gibbs said, glaring slightly at her.

"Now you _really _sound like a jealous husband." Jenny told him, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Jen?" Gibbs asked impatiently, flipping the emergency switch with vehemence.

"What did the switch do to you? Last time I checked it was your best friend when it came to your 'conferences'." Jenny told him sarcastically.

"Jen what the hell is going on? I'm sick and tired of listening to you talk in riddles and avoid my questions. So what is really going on?"

Jenny crossed her arms over her chest, flipping the elevator back to life. "There is nothing to talk about Jethro, really. Just... leave things be."

"If you won't tell me as a lover, then will you tell me, one agent to another?" Gibbs asked, hoping to glean some information from the tight- lipped Director.

"There is nothing to say, nothing to explain." She paused, holding the elevator door open. "You are the Acting Director for a few weeks Jethro. I have a flight in forty minutes, and I'm not sure when I will be back. And no, I can't tell you where I'm going." Jenny smiled, seeing the question forming on his lips.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, "Yes ma'am. I will see you when you get back, but don't forget to call." He hugged her briefly, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll try not to destroy the agency while you're gone."

"That would always be a good thing, _Director_." Jenny teased, as she hurried out towards the parking garage.

"Bye Jen." Jethro muttered, heading back up in the elevator, grumbling to himself.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Once Jenny's plane had landed she took of through the crowded airport, towards the luggage carousel where she picked up the meager amount of stuff she had managed to pack. She quickly got a taxi, relaxing into the seat once they were moving. After fa while she started to fidget with her purse, glancing at her watch every few minutes. Sighing she glanced out the window, finally seeing the hospital Ziva had told her.

The taxi driver pulled up in front of the doors, getting out and opening the trunk, handing Jenny her luggage. "Have a good day, ma'am."

Jenny cringed slightly at the man calling her ma'am as she payed him. "Thank you, you too." As soon as the bills had cleared her hand, she hurried to the main desk, heels clacking against the floor loudly. "Hi, can you tell me what floor Ziva David is on?"

The nurse looked up at her before blankly staring at the computer screen, clicking her mouse a few times. "Floor 3, room 12." Jenny turned to head towards the elevators, only to be stopped by the nurse. "Ma'am, you can't see Ms. David. Unless your family?"

Jenny lied quickly, "I'm her mother."

The nurse raised an eyebrow, looking at Jen skeptically.

The red head sighed, as if to seem like the answer was obvious, "Adopted."

The woman smiled at Jenny, waving her on. "So sorry."

Jenny smiled tightly before directing her steps towards the elevators once again. She tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator slowly ascended the two floors. She walked down the hall, her heels clicking, and stopped outside of the room Ziva was supposedly in. Jenny took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, knocking on the door.

"Come in." Ziva's voice floated through the door.

"Hey, how are you?" Jenny asked, walking in the door.

Ziva smiled at her friend, pushing herself further up in the bed, wincing slightly. "I am fine. How are you?"

Jenny laughed, shaking her head at Ziva's manners. "I'm fine. Now, where is she? You didn't think I flew all the way to London to see you, did you?" Jen teased, grinning.

"The nurses took her for some testing, but that was ten minutes ago, so they should be back soon." Ziva looked wistfully at the door, her eyes having a far away look to them. She startled when the door opened once again.

A nurse holding a wailing bundle walked in, "I think someone wants their mommy." The nurse smiled at Ziva, handing her the baby.

Ziva held her daughter gently, rocking her gently. She looked up at Jen, "Would you like to hold her?"

Jenny grinned, walking over to the bedside and gently taking the offered baby. "She's beautiful Ziver. She looks just like you. Except those bright blue eyes." Jenny said, seeing the soft dark brown fuzz on top of the baby's head.

"But all baby's are born with blue eyes, yes?"

"Most, not all... "Jen mumbled, rocking Ziva's daughter in her arms. "What's her name?"

Ziva blushed slightly, playing with the bedsheet. "Taliah Jennifer David."

Jenny gaped at Ziva, shocked. "You- you named her after me?"

"If you do not like it, I am sure I can-"

"No, no! I am honored, really, I love it." Jenny said, quickly cutting off the babbling woman. She jumped slightly when her phone rang, sending Taliah into another crying spell. "Crap. I'm sorry." Jenny apologized, handing the wailing girl to Ziva to calm down. "Jethro. I really am sorry Ziva, but I left Jethro in charge of my agency... Who knows whom he could have pissed off by now."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

A/N x2:

Well... and there we go! Haha, tell me what you think? Please and thank you!

Midnight Out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Woah! It's an update! Sorry for the long wait, school and life happened. Sucks sometimes but, here you go! Don't own or else Vance would totally be gone and Jenny would NOT have died!

NCIS NCIS NCIS

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tali David woke to the sound of muffled crying, coming from the room across the hall, belonging to her mother. Tali sighed; it was the same thing, every year. Rolling over she closed her eyes against the anger that rose in her, attempting to push back the illogical feeling. One man had caused her mother, her _Ima_, this much pain. He deserved to suffer, and yet, he continued to live a good life, with no retribution for what he had done...

Giving up on sleep Tali jumped out of bed, hastily pulling her long curly hair into a ponytail and throwing on the first clothes her fingers touched. She walked out of the small apartment she had lived in for as long as she could remember and ran, running as hard as she could; attempting to drown out the unbidden thoughts with the slapping of her shoes on the cool pavement. She slowed her pace, focusing on her breathing. _In, out, in..._It didn't work. Suddenly she wheeled around, setting off in a dead sprint back to the apartment, a plan forming in her head.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Ziva heaved herself out of bed, forcing away the sadness of the day. Forcing herself to smile, to make her hands unclench themselves from the blankets. She opened her thin door and started to walk out, stopping as her bare foot crunched against a piece of paper lying on the floor. Ziva picked it up, recognizing Tali's handwriting, the curling, half-print, half-cursive, standing out in stark contrast with the white of the paper.

"_Taliah Jennifer David_! What have I told you..." Ziva trailed off, eyes quickly scanning the contents of the short piece of paper.

_Ima, _

_You always told me that Gibbs' had a rule, among many. __**Clean up your messes**__. Well, there is a mess I have to clean up, and I don't know how long it is going to take. Do not worry, I will be fine. I did not forget my knife either. Please do not come looking for me, it will make things difficult. I love you, _

_Taliah Jennifer_

Ziva stared at the words, rereading them until they were imprinted in her brain. What mess could her only daughter possibly have to clean up? Ziva had severed all ties, except Jenny, to her old life. Even though she told her daughter everything about the team. She had pictures, and Jenny brought new ones, along with news of her old friends. McGee and Abby had finally gotten their act together and gotten married, along with Gibbs and Jenny. And Tony... She shut her eyes tightly, warding away thoughts and feelings she did not want to deal with. To Ziva's knowledge, Taliah knew nothing about Tony or her father, apart from the fact that he was dead.

"Where the hell could she have gone?" Ziva muttered to herself out loud, crumpling the paper into a ball in her fist before throwing it at the wall angrily. She paced to the phone, dialing the familiar number.

"Shepard." Jenny answered her phone curtly, walking out of the elevator with Gibbs on her stiletto encased heels.

"Shalom Jenny." Ziva said, her voice tight as she maintained control over herself.

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number." Jen answered, not wanting to risk Gibbs finding out with whom she was conversing. She quickly pressed the end button on her phone before sliding it into the holder at her side. She had reached the door to her office with Gibbs still trailing behind her. "Jethro, I think you work _down there_." Jenny pointed to the floor of the catwalk.

"I'm pretty sure I know where I work by now, Jen." Gibbs replied sarcastically, making no move to join his team.

"Then shouldn't you be down there, instead of up here following me around like a lost puppy?" Jenny asked her husband, shoving his shoulder lightly.

Gibbs gave her a look before walking down the stairs towards his team, whacking the back of Tony's head on his way to his desk.

Jenny sighed, sliding into her office quietly before taking out her phone.

Just before she dialed the number, Gibbs burst back into her office, a furious look on his face. "Why the _hell_is the FBI in here to take over our case?"

"The case has gone outside of our jurisdiction Jethro, there is no way that we could possibly keep them out of it. _You let them take their case_." Jenny told Gibbs, trying to leave no room for her husband to argue with her.

Gibbs glared before stalking out of the door, making sure to slam it on his way out. Jenny shook her head before slumping down unceremoniously into her chair, grabbing one of the many files stacked on her desk. She read through the file slowly, all thoughts of Ziva's call gone from her mind.

NCIS NCIS NCIS  
NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Get the stuff together DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked as he rushed down the stairs, pulling his agent from his staring match with Agent Sacks. "McGee! Transfer all the files! Lee! Go tell Doctor Mallard to get the body ready for transport! I'm going to talk to Abby."

The chorus of "On it Boss!" met his ears as he stalked angrily into the elevator, pushing the buttons with much more force than necessary.

"Abbs!" Gibbs yelled, wincing at the loud music issuing from the Goth's lab. "Abbs!" He yelled louder, slamming a finger against the power button on her stereo.

"Gibbs! I don't have anything for you yet, so what can I do for ya?" Abby asked happily, bouncing away from her computer and over to Gibbs to envelope him in a bear hug.

"Abbs." Gibbs said, trying to loosen Abby's arms from around his neck. "Abby, we have to bag all the evidence you have. FBI is taking our case."

"What? Why Gibbs?" Abby whined, pouting slightly at the silver haired man in front of her.

"Gone out of our jurisdiction, according to _la directora _so, we're handing it over." Gibbs told her, winking an eye, trying to convey a message.

"Oh, gotcha _el jefe. _You can count on me." Abby winked back, pushing Gibbs out the door. "I'll bring it all up when I'm done. Now leave so I can do my work."

Gibbs chuckled slightly before heading down to Autopsy, paying Ducky a visit after Agent Lee. "Duck. You got any other bodies in here?"

"What are you thinking, Jethro?" Ducky asked as he zipped up the black body bag, turning to face Gibbs.

"We're supposed to turn the case over to FBI. Never said which case." Gibbs told Ducky, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ah, I always knew you would never play nicely with other agencies. What would you have me do?" Ducky asked, promptly unzipping the bag he had just finished zipping up.

"Put any body, except that one, in the bag. Just make sure they _don't _open the bag while they're still here." Gibbs ordered before walking back out the doors and to the elevator. He walked back into the bullpen, watching Fornell's agents struggling past him with files, evidence, and computer pieces.

"We're done Boss, they just need the body." Tony yelled to his boss, cringing at the glare said boss was giving him.

"Ya think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he walked to his desk, picking up the coffee he had left sitting on it. "We're done here, go home. But you three had better be back here before 0700 tomorrow."

"See ya Probies!" Tony yelled, running towards the elevator before Gibbs decided to change his mind.

McGee shook his head, gathering up his gear slower than Tony before following him to the elevator, Lee on his heels. Gibbs shook his head at his three agents before heading towards Director Shepard's office. "Hey Jen. You ready to leave?"

"It's the middle of the day Jethro. I can't just leave." Jenny looked up at him, pulling her glasses down from her nose before peering up at Gibbs from her desk.

"Sure you can. Grab the files you need and meet me at the elevator when you're ready." When he finished his sentence he left the room, leaving to wait for his wife at the bottom of the staircase.

Jenny grinned, picking up a few files and throwing them into her briefcase, having no real intention of looking at them. She left her office and stopped at Cynthia's desk before leaving the building. "Cynthia, please cancel the rest of my appointments for today, I'm taking the day off."

Cynthia looked up, giving the woman a funny look before replying. "I will Director. Have a good day."

"You too Cynthia." Jenny nodded before walking out onto the catwalk and down the stairs.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS  
NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Jenny woke up to the annoying ringing of her phone, glancing at the clock. Who the hell would be calling her at 0200?

"Shepard."

"What is the meaning of all of this mismatched evidence and bodies?" An extremely pissed off Fornell asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Agent Fornell." Jenny said, pushing herself up in bed. Gibbs turned over sleepily, looking at her through half closed eyes.

"_Gibbs._" Fornell growled, the truth dawning on him.

"Jethro!" Jenny hissed, holding the phone away from her mouth slightly.

"Hm...?" He groaned, pulling himself up slowly.

"Fornell. You better explain what the hell you did with all of his evidence Jethro." Jenny hissed again, glaring as she handed the phone towards his outstretched hand.

"What do you want Tobias? It is too early." Gibbs growled grumpily at the FBI agent.

"_Where the hell is our evidence Gibbs? What did you do with it?_" Fornell asked angrily.

Gibbs chuckled, "Finally figured it out, did you? Well, not much I can do about it right now. Nice talking to you Tobias." With that he pressed the end call button before chucking it across the room.

"Jethro! What did you do?" Jenny asked, poking his bare chest with a manicured finger.

"It's the oldest trick in the book Jen, you seriously can't figure it out?" Gibbs teased, grabbing the hand that was poking him and held it in his own.

"It is too damn early to be trying to figure out your riddles, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Jenny cursed, glaring at him again.

"Just go to sleep Jen, deal with it in the morning..." Gibbs yawned before laying back down, pulling Jenny with him.

"Mmhm..." Jenny mumbled, her eyes closing the minute her head hit the pillow.

NCIS NCIS NCIS  
NCIS NCIS NCIS

The next day Gibbs and Jenny entered the bullpen together to see the entire team already assembled and working. Gibbs raised an eyebrow, his only indication of surprise.

"Morning Boss, Bosses Boss." Tony said, grinning at the couple that had just entered the room. "Uh-oh... Pissed off FBI at your 3 o'clock Boss. Duck and cover..."

"Director, we need our evidence. The _real _evidence this time." Fornell demanded, not sparing a glance in Gibbs' direction.

"Agent Fornell, I assure you, you will have your evidence in an hour. I will make sure myself that it is the _correct_items." Jenny told him, taking up her Director facade.

"We'll be waiting." Fornell said before leaving the way he had came.

"Jethro, you get them their evidence, from the case you and your team were just working. Every single piece of it. Every file, every lead, every single _note _you took, you give it to them. Is that clear, Agent Gibbs?"

"Crystal, Madame Director." Gibbs mocked before turning to his team. "You know what to do. Go." At the end of his order he left for Abby's lab once again, leaving Jen standing by herself in the bullpen. She looked up in surprise as the elevator dinged, wondering how any of the team could possibly be back already.

"Aunt Jenny!" A familiar voice called, belonging to a tall girl with curly brown hair.

Jenny's eyes widened before hurrying up to the girl and pulling her into a hug. "Tali? What are you doing here?"

"She's dead. My _Ima_ is dead."

NCIS NCIS

A/N

Anddddd! There we go! Reviews? Please and thank you! Oh... random question. Does anyone else think that Vance is going to leave NCIS? Because it totally seems like he is right now, and I'm kind of getting excited...

xxmwxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Hey! It's an update! Woo! As usual, don't own NCIS although that would be number one on my Christmas list!

NCIS NCIS NCIS

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Ziva is _dead_?" Jenny asked quietly when she and Tali were in the privacy of her office.

Tali clenched her jaw and nodded, not looking Jenny in the eye.

"How?" Jenny asked in the same tone of voice as before.

Tali kept her jaw clenched, shaking her head. "I can not say."

"Ah... One of those kinds of things." Jenny said sadly, shaking her head. "How are you Sweetie?" Jenny adopted the tone of voice she used only around Tali, stepping in as her second mom.

Tali snorted quietly, "How am I? Just great. Bloody brilliant really." The sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"Uh-huh." Jenny told her, narrowing her eyes at the teenager. "Come here." She said, opening her arms to the red-eyed teenager. The two jumped when the door banged open, revealing Gibbs striding in. His slightly pissed off look changed to one of confusion before he pulled together a hard mask that was impossible to read. "Is there something I can do for you, Special Agent Gibbs?" She asked over Tali's head, not releasing her in an effort to hide the face that so resembled Ziva's.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes slightly, glancing between Jenny and the girl currently clutching her. "Who in the _hell _is that?"

"That right now is need to know, and you do-" Jenny replied angrily, cut off by Tali releasing her and turning around to face Gibbs.

"I am Taliah Jennifer David, Ziva David's daughter." She told him, her stony gaze matching his perfectly.

Gibbs looked shocked before pulling his mask back into place. "Ziva has a daughter?"

"_Had _a daughter. Ziva is dead." Tali told him, her voice monotone.

Gibbs once again lost control of his expression, this time the look replaced by horror and sadness. "How?" He asked harshly, taking a step in Tali's direction.

Tali closed her eyes briefly in annoyance. Why must they ask so many questions? "I cannot say."

"Jethro, that is enough. What did you want?" Jenny asked protectively, glaring at her husband.

"Case report, just needs your signature." Gibbs said, holding out a full manila folder.

Jenny smiled at him, walking to him and taking the file in her hand, pecking his cheek. "Thank you Jethro. Send your team home, I'm sure they could use the day off."  
Gibbs smiled back at her before walking out the door, shutting it quietly for once.

"Aw, how _sweet_." Tali said, the sarcastic tone back in her voice. "You married a guy like him, and you do not have kids yet? God, Aunt Jenny."

"Excuse me?" Jenny asked, shock plastered all over her face.

Tali laughed loudly, "You should see your face! I am just kidding, relax."

Jenny rolled her eyes, laughing with Tali. "Well, since you've met my _charming _husband, do you want to meet the rest of the team?"

Tali shrugged her shoulders, glancing around Jenny's office. "Sure..."

"Follow me." Jen told the teenager, walking out of her office, nodding to Cynthia on her way towards the catwalk above the bullpen.

"Yes ma'am." Tali teased, mock saluting Jenny as she followed her down the stairs. She watched the three people seated in the bullpen in front of her. "You know, staring is not polite."

"Who said anything about staring? I was simply looking at who has so _politely_ interrupted our working." Tony got up, holding out his hand to Tali. "To-"

"Tony DiNozzo, I know." Tali said, staring at his hand pointedly instead of shaking it.

Tony pulled his hand back, grinning down at Tali. "And you're name would be?"

"Taliah David. Tali." She told him, flinching at the recognition in his eyes. She looked around as the two other agents in the room joined her, Tony, and Jenny. "McGee," She said, pointing to the younger of the three agents, "And Gibbs. Nice to see you without a dumbfounded look on your face. I think that our dear Tim here has taken that look from you."

"How the _hell _do you know us?" Tony asked, looking suspiciously at the mocking teenager in front of him.

"Well, you see, Aunt Jenny likes to tell me all about you three and the _trouble _you cause her. So I know _all_ about you." Tali told him, raising an eyebrow, asking him to defy her.

"Au-aunt?" McGee stuttered, eyes widening in surprise.

"Did I stutter, McGee?" Tali asked, her eyebrow still raised.

"Keep your face like that and it'll get stuck." Gibbs told her, narrowing his eyes slightly, face unreadable as ever.

Tali let her eyebrow fall, smirking at Gibbs. "Better?"

Gibbs smirked back at her, glaring all the while.

"Ziva David. That's who you remind me of." Tony burst out. "Same last name, same hair, eyes, look, humor..."

"My mother." Tali intoned, giving Tony a glare that could rival Gibbs'.

"And where is the _lovely_ Ziva David?" Tony asked, a slight angry overtone marring his words.

"Tony!" Jenny hissed, adding the heat of her own glare to those of Tali's and Gibbs'.

"Dead." Tali said, emotion non-existent. She stood up straight, eyes staring at Tony, giving away nothing as to what she really felt.

Tony and McGee started, glancing at each other, then turned their gazes to the floor, looking anywhere but at Tali. Gibbs' cleared his throat, gaining the attention of his two agents. "Go home. I don't want to see either of you here tomorrow."

"Yes, Boss." The two agents said together, turning away to grab their backpacks from their desks. Tony walked towards the elevator first; his shoulders slumped, saying nothing as he passed Tali. McGee glanced up as he passed, opening his mouth before shutting it again, looking back down at the floor. He followed behind Tony, joining him in the elevator just before the two doors closed.

Tali turned on Gibbs. "I did not know you had a team of mutes, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs grunted, turning away from his wife and Tali back to his desk where he sat down, taking a long drink from his coffee cup.

"You know, coffee is as bad as drugs." Tali told him, cocking her head slightly as she watched him.

"Hasn't killed me yet." Gibbs said gruffly, banging on his computer a few times.

"Are you ready to go Tali?" Jenny asked, cutting off the beginnings of an argument between her husband and niece.

"Sure, whenever you are." Tali told Jenny, narrowing her eyes at Gibbs' a moment longer before turning away, going back up the stairs to Jenny's office.

"Jethro, conference room. Now." Jenny ordered the minute Tali was out of earshot, pointing at the elevator. Gibbs jerked himself out of his chair and strode towards the elevator, Jenny on his heels.

"What the hell Jen?" Gibbs growled, turning on his wife the minute he had hit the emergency stop button.

"I should be asking you the same thing Jethro." Jenny growled back, matching his tone exactly.

"I don't trust her, and until she proves herself, I won't." Gibbs told her angrily, glaring down at Jenny.

"I have known her since she was born Jethro, I don't think she is going to do anything to hurt any of us." Jenny told him, slumping against the wall of the elevator tiredly.

"But I haven't Jen." Gibbs said, softer now. He put a finger under her chin, lifting her face so he could look her in the eye. "How are you?"

"How am I? My best friend is dead Jethro. How the hell do you _think _I am?" Jenny asked bitingly, attempting to pull her face away.

"I'm sorry Jenny." Gibbs told her sincerely, pulling her into a hug. "We'll talk later ok? Your niece awaits you." He gave her a lopsided grin, winking slightly.

Jenny just stared at him open-mouthed. Had Leroy Jethro Gibbs just apologized?

NCIS NCIS NCIS

NCIS NCIS NCIS

A/N:

Well, I dunno… Not sure how much I like this one but hey, whatever. Happy Easter to everyone that celebrates! If not well, have a nice day ;) Reviews, please? Thanks for all the ones last chapter!

xx

Operation Paris


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**Don't own anyone/ thing you recognize! **

Tali shuddered, allowing the hatred to show plainly on her face in the darkness of Jenny's empty office. She clenched her fists, wanting nothing more than to chase after Anthony DiNozzo and kill him. She settled for the metal door, throwing her fist against it, cringing at the noise it made echoing through the building. She looked down at her hand, knowing it would be bruised tomorrow. Sighing, Tali picked up the small amount of luggage she had, heading back towards the bull pen. Once there she sat down in Gibbs's chair, propping her boot encased feet up on his desk. She plastered a smile on her face, burying the anger still burning in her stomach.

"Comfortable?" Gibbs asked sarcastically, motioning towards Tali.

"Not really. Your chair sucks Jethro." Tali told him, employing the same name Jenny used for her husband. "You know what? No, I like Gibbs better. _Gibbs_, your chair sucks."

"It's what we can afford, don't give him any ideas Taliah Jennifer." Jenny teased, narrowing her eyes dramatically at her niece.

"Yes ma'am." Tali mocked, saluting her aunt as she stood up. "If you two are done playing grab-ass, I think we should go home."

"Home? I thought we were leaving you here." Gibbs teased her. He raised an eyebrow mockingly, smirking at her.

"And what would you know about playing grab-ass?" Jenny added, the meaning of Tali's words finally registering.

Tali smirked back at Gibbs, "Whatever... We leave now or I'm driving."

Gibbs gave her a look, secretly wondering why that could possibly be a threat.

Jenny laughed, "Ziva taught her to drive."

Gibbs grimaced slightly at the realization. "Let's go before the roads are terrorized by the mini- Ziva… After you two." He motioned with his hands in a mocking gentlemanly fashion, following behind them back towards the elevator. The rides were silent, all the occupants lost in their respective thoughts.

The three entered Gibbs' house, that Jenny had moved into after selling hers, Tali dumping her small duffelbag unceremoniously on the floor in the entry way.

"Come on, I'll show you the guest room." Jenny said quietly, picking up the abandoned duffel.

Tali nodded, exhausted from jet-lag and lack of sleep in general. She plodded up the steps, following Jenny who walked up the stairs slowly, feet still incased in her impossibly high stilettos. "How the hell do you walk in those all day?"

"It's part of the job. Causing myself extreme foot pain." Jenny said, turning down a hallway at the top of the stairs. She walked through a doorway, "Here it is. Yell if you need anything."

"Thanks Aunt Jenny." Tali said sincerely, hugging Jenny briefly before the red head left her alone to go to bed. Tali sighed, collapsing on her bed, only pausing to unstrap the knife from her belt and remove the small gun from her ankle, placing them on the table next to the bed.

NCIS NCIS  
NCIS NCIS

Tali woke up to darkness still clinging to the corners of the room, glancing at the clock. She heaved herself out of bed, wandering around until she found a bathroom. She turned on the shower, stepping under the scalding spray. Ten minutes later she stepped out, flipping her long hair over her head and toweling it before flipping it back into place. Tali padded out of the bathroom, eyes widening as she met Gibbs in the hallway.

His eyes widened to match hers before he shut them tightly, allowing her to walk past. "Normally people wear clothes when they come out of a bathroom!" He yelled after her, not daring to open his eyes until he heard her door slam shut.

Tali rolled her eyes, taking a shirt and pants out of her suitcase and throwing them on. She waltzed back out of the room, grinning. She walked down the stairs, set on exploring the house while Gibbs and Jenny were otherwise occupied. She walked down the stairs leading to what she figured was the basement. Tali burst out laughing at the sight that met her, a half built boat set in the middle of a sawdust covered basement. "Of course, he builds a boat in the middle of his basement. Naturally."

"It's pretty strange, huh?" Jenny asked, heels clacking as she walked down the stairs. "I can't tell you how many times I've fallen down these stairs in heels."

"All the more reason to pitch them." Tali pointed out, glancing back at Jenny. "Why _does _he build a boat down here?"

"Something to do." Gibbs answered, walking down the stairs, carrying a mug of coffee.

"Come to join the party have you?" Tali teased. She turned around to face her aunt and Gibbs, grin in place.

Gibbs grunted noncommittally, "We have to leave."

"Ok, Grumpy, I was waiting on you two lovebirds." Tali shot back, her grin replaced by a mocking look.

"Grumpy?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?" Tali asked, looking at Gibbs. "No? Seriously Gibbs, that is one of the timeless Disney classics! We are going to have to broaden your horizons."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, walking up the stairs with Jenny, his hand placed on her lower back. Tali followed behind more slowly, glancing back at the skeleton of Gibbs' boat before running up the stairs and out of the house.

Tali was sitting in the car, staring out of the backseat window when it dawned on her. "I thought no one had to be at work today?"

Jenny snorted, looking at Gibbs. "She doesn't realize it, does she?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Sweetie you slept for a whole day, so no one had to be at work _yesterday_." Jenny laughed as she finished her sentence, eyes twinkling at the look on Tali's face.

"_Damn it_... Seriously?" Tali cursed.

NCIS NCIS  
NCIS NCIS

"Morning Boss, Boss's Boss, Mini- Ninja." Tony said brightly, glancing up from whatever he was doing at his computer.

"DiNozzo." Jenny said, nodding at him before walking up the stairs to her office. Tali followed, falling into step with her. "Jethro's team isn't working any active cases, but I have a hundred different reports to look over. So you can stay in my office with me or go down and hang out in the bull pen. I'll warn you though, paperwork is awfully boring."

Tali grinned, "I think I will go terrorize your agency Aunt Jenny."

A/N 2:

Reviews, pretty please? Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!

xx

Operation Paris


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**Nope, don't own NCIS. All rights go to DPB… yep. On with the story! **

**NCIS NCIS **

**NCIS NCIS **

**P.S… Swearing warning :D **

**(A few days earlier, London)**

Ziva stood in her apartment, staring at the phone. She had heard Gibbs in the background, meaning Jenny would most likely call her back when she was alone. She thought for a minute. She could either wait for Jenny to call or go out looking for Tali herself, even though she didn't have a clue as to where she could have gone. She picked up the phone again and dialed Tali's cell phone, slamming it down in frustration when it went straight to voicemail. "Damnit!" She yelled, glaring at the phone as if it was it's fault her daughter was gone. She looked up as she heard a knocking at the door, walking swiftly to tear it open, hoping it was Tali having forgotten her key again.

"Shalom Ziva." Mossad Officer Amit Hadar greeted, smirking down at Ziva.

Ziva attempted to slam the door in his face, only to have it stopped by his foot jammed in the doorway.

"Now Ziva, that is no way to treat your guests." He mocked, stepping inside, making her step back a few paces.

"Get the hell out." Ziva ordered, sizing him up at the same time she was talking.

"Ah, but I can not. I have orders. From your father, in fact. I am not leaving without you, so we can do this the easy way, _or the hard way." _His smirk grew and Ziva knew he would love to try to take her by force.

"I am not leaving."

"Very well then." And with that he attacked, throwing a punch. Ziva struck out, landing on his jugular. His eyes sparked with anger, throwing another punch and kicking at the same time. "You bitch!" The two were slowly moving further into the apartment until they were in the living room. Ziva kicked out, hitting him in the head. _"Harah!" _

He quickly pushed her in the second she was off balance from her kick. Ziva landed on the sofa, head smacking against an armrest. Hadar pressed a knee hard to her chest. He leaned down heavily, breathing hard on her face. "You really didn't think you could beat me, did you _metuka_?"

Ziva rolled, dragging him and herself from the couch. She kneed his stomach as they fell. Ziva landed on her back, her breath whooshing out of her lungs. Hadar swung again, Ziva blocking and landing a punch of her own. _"Sonofabitch!" _Hadar yelled, swinging back, landing an equally hard punch on her right eye.

Ziva cursed, _"Damnit, what the hell do you want?" _She brought her knee up, feeling it hit its mark.

Hadar punched again, his eyes narrowing. _"I am only the messenger." _He punched again, hitting her on the temple. Ziva stared at him, completely dazed by the blow. At the second blow she passed out, dead to the world.

Officer Hadar picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and walked out, kicking the door closed behind him. He winced slightly at the noise and the dead weight of Ziva weighing on his shoulder, injured from one of her many blows.

NCIS NCIS NCIS  
NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Abba, now that you have had me kidnapped, what is it that is so important?" Ziva hissed, glaring at him through her one good eye, the other blackened from her fight with Hadar.

"I have a mission for you that I would only entrust to you. It was... necessary." He told her eloquently, blinking at her from his place behind his desk.

"The _hell_ it was necessary! I have a life, Abba. One that no longer involves Mossad, NCIS, or _you_! Is that too much to ask?"

"You can not get rid of family, no matter how hard you try Ziva. You can fight it and run all you want, but blood _does not change_!" Eli David lectured, his voice rising with each word. He laced his fingers together. "Now. We believe that Palestinian intelligence has placed itself somewhere in one of our US embassies, intercepting all of our intelligence shared with the US. We believe that it is this man," He broke off, handing over a picture. "handing over all of the intercepted information. Our mole."

Ziva looked at the picture, noticing the piercing green eyes of the man that so resembled Tony's. "And why is it that I am to do this mission?"

"It is a rather, shall we say, delicate manner. Our dealings with the American government have not been quite so _pleasant_ since you left. Officer Hadar does not have the _people skills _to be able to complete this assignment. That is why I have had you brought here."

"Brought is the wrong word Abba, forced, kidnapped, that would be more correct. And what makes you even _think _that I would do anything for Mossad now? I do not work for you Abba, I am only blood, nothing more."

"And yet, you still call me Father." Eli stated.

"_Director_, I refuse this mission. I will not take it and will be on the next flight _back to London._" Ziva hissed angrily, glaring at her father from across his desk.

Eli David smiled slightly, reclining in his chair. "It was not I asking you, it was me ordering you. You _will_complete this assignment, whether you want to or not. Ziva you have a duty to your country. One that you must fulfill."

Ziva's back straightened in fury, "I have done my duty! I have sacrificed enough! My sister, my brother, my mother! I will not lose anyone else to you Director. My home is no longer here, it is back in London. Away. From. You." She was breathing hard at the end of her speech, pure hate written across her face.

"If you think that I do not care about the _sacrifices_made for me by my family, you are sadly mistaken! But, I cannot let the past rule me or impair my judgment! I cannot allow my personal life or feelings to interfere with what is best for my country, my people! It is, my duty." Eli David looked at his daughter, fury mingling with sadness on his face.

"Goodbye, Director David." Ziva said coldly, turning towards the door to exit Eli's office.

"And what of your daughter?" Eli asked, a smirk evident in his voice.

Ziva spun around, a death glare on her face. "Touch my daughter and I will kill you."

Eli's smirk grew. "I think that the more pressing matter is why did you hide her from me? My only granddaughter…However, the most pressing matter is this: I know where your daughter is, I know what she is doing, and I know that any of my operatives could end her life at any moment. Do you understand yet? If this mission is not completed, by you, _you will never see you daughter again_."

A/N

Hey! So this is kinda a filler chapter... I guess... It explains why Ziva hasn't jumped on the next plane to the US to look for Tali there... :D haha. Thanks so much for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites, they really are awesome… Uhm… well, review please? Thanks! Oh! And happy (very belated) mother's day to all moms out there!

xx

Operation Paris


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**Nope. Don't own NCIS, or Taz….**

**NCIS NCIS NCIS **

**NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tali grinned, flying down the stairs from Jenny's office towards the bullpen. She skidded to a halt at the bottom, now walking up to Tony's desk. Her eyes narrowed at the back of his head, but smiled sweetly when he looked her way.

"You, again?" Tony asked sarcastically, grinning up at Tali who was now leaning her palms on his desk.

" 'Fraid so.. Why? Does it bother you?" Tali asked, grinning back fakely.

Tony looked over at Gibbs, seeing him nodding as someone on the other end of his phone talked. "Watch this... Gibbs is about to say-"

"Gear up! Dead officer at the Pentagon." Gibbs barked, grabbing his SIG out of the drawer in his desk.

"See?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. "I told you."

"Come on DiNozzo." Gibbs yelled from in front of the elevator.

"On your six, Boss!... Gotta go." Tony took off for the elevator, jumping in between the closing doors.

Tali grimaced at his retreating form, looking around the empty bullpen. Suddenly she grinned, a plan forming in her mind. She headed for the elevator, going down a couple floors. The doors opened and music blasted in, surprising her. "What the..." She exited the elevator, still set on getting fishing line.

"Hey Abs, could I have some of your fishing line?" Tali asked casually, waiting to see Abby's reaction.

The goth was facing her computer, busily typing and clicking, doing something geeky. "Sure Ziva... wait! Ziva?" Abby screamed, twisting around in a good imitation of the Tasmanian Devil.

Tali laughed, grinning at the excited scientist. "Nope. Try again."

Abby's face clouded with confusion, "Who the hell are you? Not that it isn't nice to meet you, because it is. But you sound an awful lot like my friend Ziva, and that doesn't make any sense... Really, come to think of it, you look a lot like her too... I must be-"

"Abby, freeze."

"Huh?" Abby's look of confusion worsened before a light-bulb went off inside of her head. "Oh! You mean chill... not freeze."

"Whatever."

"Ok, seriously... Who are you?" Abby asked, turning down the music still blaring throughout her lab.

"Tali David... Ziva is my mother." Tali explained again, starting to get tired of introducing herself to her mother's entire team.

"Ohmygosh! Ican'tbelieveit! Is Ziva here?" Abby asked, excitement replacing her confusion. "Hold on, why didn't anyone tell me? Oh, I am going to kill McGee... And Tony for that matter!"

"No, my mother isn't here... Can I explain it later? Or have Gibbs explain it to you. I have stuff I have to do before they get back from the Pentagon."

Abby grinned, "Ok.. what did you need again?"

"Fishing line. And super glue if you have any."

"Sure, no problemo! What do you need them for?" Abby asked curiously, rummaging around in the draws of her desk. "Superglue."

"The bullpen is a bit... boarding." Tali said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Boring, Tali, boring." Abby corrected again, on the hunt for fishing line. "Now, I know I have line somewhere in here... I just can't remember where!"

Abby continued to rifle through the contents of her many drawers, finally holding something up. "Ah-ha! Found it. Now, tell me, what you are using it for?"

"I am going to rig the bullpen for Aunt Jenny's unsuspecting agents." Tali smirked, taking the fishing line Abby offered her.

"Seriously? This I have got to see." Abby gushed, pushing Tali towards the elevator. "Let's go!"

"Ok, but don't blame me if Aunt Jenny kills you!" Tali grinned.

Abby smirked at Tali, "Like Gibbs would let that happen!"

"Right, I forgot, you have the boss-man wrapped around your finger." Tali said sarcastically. "If your going to help, start tying anything on their desks to their office chairs with the fishing line. Then put superglue all over the seats."

Abby grinned, "I like the way you think mini ninja."

"Serious, what the hell is up with the nickname? I am not a ninja..."

"I don't.. actually know.I think Tony used to call your mom his ninja... So the nickname must carry over to you..."

Tali shuddered, the thought of the nickname suddenly repulsing her.  
**  
****NCIS NCIS NCIS****  
****NCIS NCIS NCIS**

"Ugh!" Tony groaned, flopping down in his chair. He pushed away from his desk violently, about to prop his feet up on his desk. He yelped when every movable piece of office supplies flew his way. "What the hell?"

"Pick it up DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered, unfazed by the upheaval of the bullpen.

"You think I'm not trying? But _I can't get out of my damn chair_!" Tony growled, attempting to get up, only to have the entire chair come up with him.

"Better lay off those burritos then, huh Tony?" McGee snarked, staying a safe distance away from Tony. He placed his fingers on his keyboard, trying to bring up the service record of the dead officer from the Pentagon. "Tonyyyy! Did you put superglue on my keyboard again?" McGee yelled, holding up his hands firmly glued to his keyboard.

"Yeah McGee, I sure did. Along with my freaking chair,that is stuck to my Armani pants!" Tony yelled sarcastically, still attempting to pry himself out of his chair. "Whoever the hell did this is going to..." Tony's head whipped up as the entire bullpen went dark. "Who cut the freaking power?"

"Maybe it was all of those extra donuts you have stashed downstairs. They combusted and blew the power." McGee told Tony, plopping into his chair, heaving a sigh.

"Watch it Probie!" Tony yelled angrily, still struggling in the dark with his chair.

"DiNozzo, McGee, shut up!" Gibbs barked, trying to get up from his own chair. "Damnit!" He yelled, discovering his own pants were glued to his chair. He fumbled in the dark, stripping to his boxers and marched through the rows of desks, up the stairs to the Jenny's office.

Gibbs blinked owlishly in the sudden light of Jenny's office, glaring down at her. "Where the hell did our power go?"

"I don't know what you are... _Where are your pants Agent Gibbs?_" Jenny shrieked, eyes widening as she looked Gibbs up and down.

Gibbs shrugged, "Down in the bullpen glued to my chair. Want to explain how that happened too?"

"Director!" The two voices of Tony and McGee chimed, both clad only in dress shirts and boxers.

Jenny shut her eyes tightly, "This is a _federal agency_! My agents _can not _be wandering around in their undergarments! For God's sake, go find some pants!"

**NCIS NCIS NCIS****  
****NCIS NCIS NCIS****  
**  
"Abby, shut it! Someone's going to hear us!" Tali hissed, creeping towards the door of Jenny's office. She glanced at Abby who was positioned at the other door, holding up three fingers. "One...Two...Three!" Tali and Abby slammed the doors of the Jenny's office shut, quickly placing chairs under the handles to prevent the four people from leaving.

"Sonofa..." Someone inside yelled, running towards the door and yanking the handle.

"Run!" Tali whisper yelled to Abby, taking off back towards the bullpen.  
**  
************  
**"You've got to be kidding me..." Tony groaned, flopping down on Jenny's couch.

"Bourbon?" Jenny asked, avoiding looking at any of the three agents currently trapped in her office.

"Mhmm..." Gibbs mumbled, glaring at the door.

"Sure." Tony and McGee both said. Tony threw his head against the sofa. "Why me?"

"Shut up DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, turning his glare on Tony. He took the proffered glass of bourbon, not noticing how full it was. Tony and McGee took theirs silently, all three draining the tumblers. Jenny went back behind her desk, quietly picking up a folder, anything to keep her attention diverted from the three pantless agents trapped in her office.

"How are we supposed to get out?" McGee asked, oblivious to the annoyance of the other occupants of the room.

"Well McGee, I don't know. How about you come up with some freaking plan to get us out of here?" Tony asked moodily, joining Gibbs in his glaring match with the door. "I got it! Can you call Ducky, Director?"

He looked over to see Jenny asleep, her head propped up on a hand over a file she had opened. "Or not... I could do it for you... Or you boss, you know. That works too." Tony muttered, watching Gibbs pick up the phone.

"Duck, yeah, I know who's phone this is. Yeah. Can you come unlock the Directors door for us?" Gibbs intoned. "What do you mean you can't? Arrghh!" He slammed the phone down, walked over to the door and promptly punched it, doing more damage to his fist than the door.

"Boss! Cut it out, you'll just break your hand!" Tony yelled, looking at Gibbs pleadingly.

"Who would Ducky listen to over you Boss?" McGee asked in a whiny tone.

"The hell if I know..." Gibbs mumbled, dropping into a chair at the conference table.

"Abby!" All three yelled at the same time.

Jenny jumped awake, glaring at the three men in front of her. "What?"

"Ducky can't come bust us out, and we think he's following orders from Abby."

"Did any of you try _calling _Abby?" Jenny asked, a 'duh' expression on her face.

"That's what we were about to do before you interrupted us, Madame Director." Tony snarked, walking over to her phone.

"Abby, come get us the hell out of this office. Now." Tony barked through the phone, sistening to her babble on the other end of the line. "I don't care why you can't come, just do it!" He slammed the phone down, "She'll be up in a minute."

"Why would Abby do this?" McGee asked, sagging back against the couch again.

After a minute Jenny groaned, "Tali..."

"Mini ninja met the energizer bunny of NCIS? Not good." Tony groaned, sounding as exasperated as Jenny.

Suddenly the doors to the office flew open, revealing a bubbly Abby. "You guys are free! I don't know _how _you managed to lock yourselves in here..."

"Abby, in here, now." Jenny ordered. "You three, out."

Gibbs strode from the office, followed closely by his two faithful agents. The three reached the bullpen and walked to their chairs, determined to unglue their pants from the office chairs in the returned light.

Tony looked down at his chair, groaning. "Where the _hell_ are my pants?"

A/N

Ah, lovely pranks :D haha… Not really. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and alert-ing (that sounds funny)! You know you want to leave another review ;) THANKS!

xx

Operation Paris


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Woah.. it's been a while, no? Same drill though, I STILL don't own NCIS… :(

Ziva was back in the States, for the first time in sixteen years. And of course, the US Embassy she was to be staking out was in D.C. The one place she wanted to avoid the most. She drove quickly, breaking every speed limit, careening through turns on two wheels. She came to a screeching halt in front of the building across the street from the Embassy. Leaving her car idling, she stepped out of the car and walked across the street to the front of the building. Ziva pulled out a cigarette from an unopened pack and lit it, pretending to smoke as she watched the people exiting and entering the building. She watched as a man walked towards the door, looking over at her. He smiled a cheeky smile, eyes raking over her body. Ziva glared at him, blood boiling as she restrained herself from seriously injuring the man. She continued watching the people filing past her, becoming alert when her target passed by. Ziva dropped her cigarette, squishing it underneath her boot before following the man, Abdul Rahman. She followed him discreetly to his office, noticing a building behind, giving her a perfect option for a long range hit. Satisfied, Ziva turned to leave, almost bumping into the man who had leered at her on his way in.

"Excuse me, gorgeous."

Ziva narrowed her eyes. "Are you always this greasy?"

"Huh? Look lady, I took a shower this morning. Wait... you mean slimy." The man bumbled, caught off guard.

"Whatever. Answer the question."

"Feisty." He winked, recovering from his earlier mess up, "I like that. With an accent. Even better."

Before the man could blink, Ziva was holding him by his collar, glaring with the intensity that could have rivaled Gibbs. "I suggest that you continue on your way, down the hall, the way you were going, without staring at my ass, before you lose that appendage you are oh so _proud_ of."

He gulped, "Well, uh... nice meeting you!" With that he darted off down the hallway, tail between his legs. Ziva watched him leave before starting to walk in the direction of the exit. She rounded a corner, once again bumping into someone else. "Excuse me, sorry.." she muttered.

"No, excuse me ma'am." The man grabbed Ziva by her shoulders, pulling her to him. "Did you really think that my boss would not notice a Mossad operative when he saw one? Did you really _think_ you could get in here without him ,or anyone, noticing you?" He whispered in her ear, one arm circled around her chest to restrain her, the other holding a rag over her mouth and nose.

NCIS NCIS NCIS  
NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Aunt Jenny, when are we leaving?" Tali whined, dropping dramatically onto the couch in the Directors office.

Jenny looked up from her paperwork, "Whenever Jethro decides to go for another coffee break and passes out on the sidewalk."

Tali snorted, "Haha, very funny... come on! I am _starving _here!"

"I swear, you have the stomach of Tony. A bottomless pit!"

"Well this bottomless pit is feeling even deeper by the second."

Jenny took off her glasses and set down the file in her hands. "Ok fine, I'll finish reading over this report then we take Jethro hostage, get out of here, and you pick where we go to dinner. Fair?"

"Hurry up." Tali told her, pushing up from the couch. "I am going to the bull pen." Tali walked through the doors, nodding to Cynthia on her way towards the stairs. Once in earshot of Gibbs she yelled, "Hey Gramps! You done yet?"

She watched as Tony whipped around, amusement written plainly on his face. Gibbs looked up slowly, glare in place. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Boss, you gotta admit, it's pretty endearing." Tony told Gibbs, ducking the ball of paper thrown at him. "Oorrr not..."

"I am with him." Tali told Gibbs, sitting down on Tony's desk. "Hold on.. did that just.. it really did. I can not believe it." She turned around to Tony, "We actually agree on something."

"There's a first time for everything little ninja. A first time for everything." Tony muttered, not looking up from his computer screen.

"Hey! Explain. Now." Gibbs ordered, still glaring at Tali.

"What? Oh.. you're not a Grandpa kinda type. Papa, maybe?" Tali asked sarcastically.

"As much as I'd love to play happy family..." Gibbs started, only to be cut off.

"You know, I called Aunt Jenny Grandma once... She was _not _too happy about it. So I guess that makes you grandpa or papa, or.. whatever the hell you want."

"Let's just stick with Gibbs."

"Not even an Uncle in there?" Tali teased.

Gibbs fixed her with a look before tossing his coffee cup in the trash. "Coffee."

"So, why did you call the Bosses boss Grandma?" Tony asked when the elevator had closed after Gibbs.

"DiNozzo if I ever hear the word grandma and my name in the same sentence come out of your mouth again you will wish you had never been born." Jenny threatened, leaning against the half wall behind Tony's desk.

"Who's calling you grandma?" Abby asked, coming up behind Jenny.

"Tali." Tony said quickly, glancing wearily over at his Boss.

"Aaannddd... that is our cue to leave. See you all tomorrow." Tali grabbed Jenny and started hauling her towards the elevator. "Oh. Gibbs went for his caffeine fix, so we will have to find him on the way."

"Of course he did." Jenny rolled her eyes. "... Why did you insist on calling me Grandma?"

"From what I remember, all the kids in my class were excited for Grandparents day, and we were supposed to bring them in for class.. Like show and tell, only with people. I did not, do not, have any family except for you and...Mom. So I thought, what the hell." Tali shrugged her shoulders. "I told you that it was bring your Aunt to school day.."

"You and your innocent little face, lying to me!" Jenny teased, throwing an arm around Tali's shoulders as they walked to the car.

Tali shuddered, if only she knew how right she was. How had she thought she could ever do this? Tony wasn't really that bad of a guy,but...

"Hey, what's that all about?"

"What's what?" Tali asked, not looking Jenny in the eyes.

"Why the face?"

"What face? This face? I mean, it is the only one I have so if you want to pay for plastic surgery, be my guest."

"Nice try there Monkey...Really, what's wrong?"

"It is nothing. I am fine."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." Gibbs said, turning up from nowhere next to Tali.

"Really? And how the hell would you know? It's not like you know me!" Tali yelled, walking away from the two adults on either side of her.

Gibbs' eyebrows furrowed, confused by the teens sudden mood change.

Jenny snorted, rolling her eyes at her husband. "You might be the one good with little kids, but I specialize in teen angst." She grinned quickly at him before jogging after Tali, who had almost made it to the entrance of the parking garage.

Tali grimaced at the sound of Jenny's heels clacking loudly behind her, knowing Jenny would catch up with her soon. "Aunt Jenny, I think you need to brush up on your pursuit skills, they are a bit lacking."

"Yeah? You try running in stilettos and then tell me how fast you can catch up with people."

"I'll pass, thanks." Tali commented angrily.

"So are you going to tell me why you're so pissed, or do I have to guess?"

"Do you really care? I mean, all I've been doing since I got here is bumming around in the god damn bullpen, you work all day so when we get back to your house all you do is sleep, Gibbs is acting like my dad, and I don't even _have _a dad! And...!" She stopped the rant that was no longer making any sense, clenching her fists.

"And you miss your mom." Jenny finished for her, pulling the girl into her arms. "What do you want me to do?"

Tali shook her head, clinging on to her aunt, letting the guilt wash over her. "I'm sorry..."

Jenny snorted suddenly, "Look at us... We must look like a bunch of girls."

"Last time I checked, I am a girl. Not that I can say the same for you but, Gibbs seems to have no problem so..." Tali smiled slightly, eyes glinting.

"Whatever." Jenny told her, turning back the way she had came. "We better get back to the car before Jethro starts a search party."

"Is it bad that I can imagine him doing that?"

"It actually happened once before... We were back in Paris, at this upscale restaurant... I made the mistake of ordering steak tartare. Long story short I ended up in the bathroom throwing up until I passed out. I came to when Jethro dumped cold water on my face, seeing not only him but an entire squad of Parisian police officers behind him."

Tali rolled her eyes, "Aunt Jenny, has anyone ever told you that you suck at telling stories?"

"Only every day." Gibbs cut in, entering their conversation once again. He opened the door for Jenny, closing it behind her, then doing the same for Tali.

She turned to him, "Look GIbbs, I know you don't really do the apology stuff but.. I'm-"

"Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness. "

A/N x2:

Well… there you go.. It's pretty crappy, but writers block is a bitch :/ haahaa.. please let me know what you think! Hopefully this will be wrapped up in like… 3 or 4 more chapters :D

xx

Paris


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: *checks over shoulder* I'm gonna tell you a secret guys. But it's a secret. So you can't tell, ok? Ok. I JUST STOLE THE RIGHTS TO NCIS! So now, everything and anything I want is going-wait. did you hear that?

*random voice* Well, I'm glad we put the fake right in the safe since some dumb ass stole it! Thank God for Mr. Krabs and his ideas for keeping the secret crabby patty recipe safe!

*Me again* Damn. Just kidding guys. I guess it still belongs to the actual guy that owns it…. *sigh*

_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS_

Ziva came to slowly, her head feeling like it was filled with bricks. She blinked her eyes open, attempting to look at her surroundings, only to close them again as dizziness set in. She shook her head, trying to clear it slightly. Her eyes squeezed closed then opened again, blinking in surprise as double vision slowly blurred into one, bringing the world into focus. Ziva glanced around, finding herself strapped to a chair with hands tied together behind the chair, legs roped to the legs of the chair. She bit her lip, barely stopping a moan from exiting her mouth.

"Well well, our favorite Mossad agent has risen again." A voice sneered from behind Ziva, startling her.

"Face me like a man, do not hide in the shadows!" She called out defiantly in an attempt to use the distraction as an opportunity to work her hands loose.

"You little bitch!" A hand came flying at her face, leaving nothing behind but a bright red mark and pain. She turned her head back to face the front, finally seeing her captor.

"Rahman." She spit out, feeling blood flow from her split lip.

"Good to see you know my name little bitch." He sneered, taunting her with his eyes as he stood in front of her. "We're getting somewhere."

Ziva glared defiantly back, eyes daring him to come closer.

Abdul moved back a couple steps, starting to trace a path in the dust covered floor as he paced back and forth. "I must have been sloppy..." He muttered to himself. "How did you find me out?"

Ziva set her mouth in a line, determined to give him no answers. At the same time she worked to free her arms from their restraints, slowly, hoping the combination of friction and force would snap the rope.

Her captor looked up from his thoughtful pacing. "Not going to answer me little bitch? We'll soon fix that." Leaving the threat hanging, he left the room. A door slammed, ringing through the small room.

"How could I have been so _stupid_!" Ziva muttered angrily to herself, not even attempting to hide her blatant attempts at freedom. Soon enough her arms were covered in sores, but bit by bit the rope was fraying, giving her more room to move her wrists. Ziva quickly gave herself a once over, allowing herself to feel the pain in almost every muscle of her body. This time a small moan did escape, the pain seeming to radiate through her body in waves, washing through her until it was all she could think about. _What had happened to her?_ She didn't remember a fight, or a beating, so what had happened? Ziva shook her head, it was useless, trying to get her brain to remember any more from her previous drug induced haze. Her thoughts drifted to Tali, once again pondering the whereabouts of her MIA daughter. Where could she have possibly gone? There was no one that she knew of to go to, at least, not in Britain or Israel. She had never met her grandfather, and hopefully she never would. She could have gone to Jenny, but why…?Tali had said she had a mess to clean up, but what mess was that? There were no messes concerning Jenny, and the person closest to Jen was Gibbs, with whom Tali had no argument.

_**SLAM**_

The loud, reverberating noise jerked Ziva out of her racing thoughts. Slow, steady footsteps approached her and Ziva sat up straighter, pride pushing away the searing pain she still felt.

"Has the pain hit you yet my little ninja?" Abdul Rahman sneered, eyes leering at Ziva. "We had a rather bumpy ride in that bag over here, didn't we?"

_So that was why every muscle in her body ached._ But in answer, Ziva did nothing but pinch her mouth into a tighter line. She would not give this bastard the satisfaction of seeing her pain.

"Still not talking? I warned you about this Ziva, we're friends here, and friends _talk_." He punctuated the word _talk_ with a slap to her face. Ziva bit her tongue as the stinging slap hit, leaving a red mark to match the previous slap.

"Why am I here?" Ziva spit out, venom lacing her words.

"Ah, ah, ah," Abdul tisked, "We're friends Ziva, but I ask the questions here. And you provide me with answers. So tell me, has the pain hit yet?"

Ziva glared, once again becoming a mute.

Then Abdul was next to her face, a knife pressed to her still stinging cheek. He pressed, puncturing the skin. Ziva hissed. "Has. The. Pain. Hit." Abdul growled, dragging the knife down her cheek slowly, grinning maniacally as a ribbon of blood followed his path down.

"No." Ziva told him defiantly, biting down harder on her tongue to force back the screams threatening to escape. Maybe it wasn't her smartest move ever, but this man was pissing her off, and she would like nothing more than to take that knife from him and _slit his throat_. The only way she could possibly see getting away was to egg him on until he was furious. That also put her life in serious danger, but what was life without a little excitement? Ziva steeled herself internally, resolving to be stronger than she ever had before, to never appear weak, no matter how bad things got.

"No? Then I must be failing at my job!" Abdul shouted, angrily slashing another line into Ziva's cheek as the sheer fury flashed in his dark eyes. He watched her face for a reaction, anything at all, but Ziva's face was infuriatingly blank. He utter a guttural yell, throwing a hard punch at Ziva's right eye, swearing profusely at the pain radiating up through his own arm. Ziva choked back a scream as he stood there, jumping around like an idiot, holding his arm that moments ago had given her a splitting headache and a sure bet at a very black eye. _So much for a bad ass torturer. The man could talk the talk but when it came to violence, the only thing he seemed to be sufficient in was wielding his knife_. Ziva had the clear advantage. She could fight her way out of here without a problem, that just left freeing herself from her restraints and getting the chance to attack with some amount of surprise.

"How does it feel now little bitch? Anything? Or are you truly the _robot_ I hear you are?" He taunted her, waving his bloodied knife and hand in front of her face.

Ziva gave him a look, a look so fierce it would have scared even Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Abdul took an instinctive step back. "Well little bitch, since you can't even hold a decent conversation with me, I'll leave you to your thoughts. And I'll leave this as a small _reminder_ of just how much stronger I am." He wiggled the knife in her face, taunting her once again. Abdul stepped back a couple feet then placed the knife on the ground, eyes never leaving Ziva's face, with a sneer plastered across his own.

"Fuck you." Ziva spit, hissing at the pain talking caused her still bleeding cheek.

Abdul gasped mockingly, "She speaks! And such a pity, as I am on my way out. I wish you the _best_ of luck. _Layla tov metuka_." His voice floated down to her as he walked up the stairs and slammed the door once again.

Ziva shuddered, letting her head fall. She was exhausted, physically and mentally. But there was absolutely no way she would let this opportunity pass her by. The knife was only a few feet from her, and freedom was within her reach. All she needed now were her hands free. With renewed vigor she forced herself upright and once again returned to her slow fraying of the rope. After what seemed like hours, the rope finally stretched to where Ziva could remove her hands. A hard yank and they were free. That only left her legs. The knots were far too difficult to remove by untying, so her only option was the knife that lay out of her reach. Ziva thought for a moment. If she knocked over the chair and caught herself, she should be able to drag herself to the knife, but the catching part would be tricky. There was no guarantee she wouldn't break something, and that would considerably hinder her escape. But there was no other option. So she did what she had to do. Leaning forward Ziva squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before they popped open as her palms hit the hard concrete below her. Letting out a sigh of relief, Ziva began the agonizingly slow journey to the knife. She winced at the slight dragging sound that was coming from some part of her own body or the chair scraping against the ground. Just a couple more inches...there! It was in her grasp! Ziva smiled in victory, instantly regretting it as her cheek complained once more. She made quick work of slicing the ropes from her legs and wrenched herself upright, despite the aches wracking her body. Stealthily she slunk across the room she was being kept in, to the window high on the wall. She would have to stand on her chair to get through, and even then it would be just out of reach. Then there was the slim possibility that she wouldn't even fit through. Shrugging Ziva dragged the chair to the window, climbed on, and jumped. Her fingers grabbed at the ledge, somehow finding a hold. The ledge was small, but if Ziva tried, she would fit. Once on the ledge, Ziva slammed the pointed end of the knife against the glass, effectively shattering it with a loud crash. She didn't wait around to see if Abdul had heard or not. Ziva levered herself up and out of the window, dropping softly onto the grass below. _She was free._

A/N:

Well… I have nothing to say except… AN UPDATE? WHAATT? Hopefully I'll start updating this again, but I'm not sure :/ Inspiration struck but life is busy…so busy. It's not super long but.. it's better than nothing ;)….that's what she said. Anyways, please review! Comments, questions, concerns. Gosh I feel like a teacher. OH WAIT! IMPORTANT THINGY/MESSAGE HERE! I had someone say a long time ago in a review that if the timing in the story was accurate well.. let's just say Gibbs would probably be dead.. but for the sake of this story.. .everyone's pretty much the same age. Ish. I dunno, they're not all really old but they've aged a couple of years. Use your imagination ;)

END OF RAMBLE.

Review?

xx

Paris


End file.
